


A Feeling, A Home

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Nonbinary Hapi, Nonbinary Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: Yuri is headed home to visit their mother. It leaves both them and Hapi thinking about the meaning of "home".
Relationships: Hapi & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020





	A Feeling, A Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pinch hit for the FE Trans Winter Exchange hosted over at @fetranshub! My recipient (who I emailed this to) asked for platonic Yuri & Hapi content with both of them being nonbinary, so I hope this is what you were looking for!
> 
> Yuri and Hapi both use they/them pronouns in this fic :)

When the afternoon approached and Hapi hadn't seen Yuri all day, they went looking. It wasn't that they were  _ worried  _ for Yuri, or anything close to it - they could handle themselves and there didn't tend to be anything all that dangerous in Abyss these days - but not hearing from them at all was unusual.

It turned out that it wasn't that difficult to find them at all - Yuri was in their bedroom, no longer shared now some of the inhabitants of Abyss had been able to move above ground, packing a large bag. As Hapi stood in the doorway, they watched as Yuri's bright hair emerged from a cupboard, a bundle of socks carried in their arms.

"Going somewhere?" they asked, their eyes drawn to the heavy cloak hanging just next to the door - the one Yuri normally left in storage. A heavy bag already stuffed half full, the cloak, the thick waterskin... looked like Yuri was at least going to Faerghus.

"Home," they answered, a soft smile playing over their lips.

"Oh, right." Of course - it had been quite a while since Yuri had left the inhabitants of Abyss to work things out for themselves for a while. Not that they needed Yuri all the time, of course, but they tended to be the tiniest bit protective.

"Not that Abyss isn't home too," they said, allaying a fear Hapi tried to keep tucked away in their chest; no one owed their time to Abyss, and no one owed  _ them  _ any company. They would have been sad to see Yuri go if they felt they belonged elsewhere, but they wouldn't begrudge them the decision.

Still, it was nice to know that Yuri would come back. "Abyss is home, but your mother is home as well," they surmised.

Yuri nodded. "People tend to assume home is a place or a person," they said, pushing some of the belongings in the bag down a little. They really were trying to get as much in there as possible. "But I like to think home is a feeling."

"I think home is a place for me," Hapi said. Abyss was their home, even when the people involved moved and changed. They couldn't really imagine feeling at home up in the wide world, even if everyone they cared for was there as well.

"That's fair enough," Yuri replied. "It can mean different things to different people. You'd get a new answer from most people."

"You're talking big, but I think that's pretty obvious," Hapi pointed out.

Yuri chuckled. "Perhaps it is," they said. "I have to sound wise  _ sometimes,  _ Hapi, I didn't survive this long to lack wisdom."

"You're twenty six." Their words were accompanied by Yuri's loud laugh as they moved across the room, abandoning their bag for now.

Yuri, now propping themselves up against the wall with one arm as they swung their legs against their stool, nodded towards the door. "Do you think you'll go home at any point?" they asked. "Now all of this is over." The 'now there's no one to follow you back and hurt all of them too' went unsaid, but it was undeniably there.

Hapi thought for a moment, holding back a sigh as they shook their head. "No," they answered. "I didn't really fit back home. I don't think it would be a good idea."

"I know the feeling," Yuri replied, their tone gentle. Understanding in a way they found only Yuri often was (not that the other inhabitants of Abyss were insensitive, exactly, it just wasn't often that they were as perceptive as Yuri). "I've lived in my fair share of places where I didn't quite slot in."

And yet here they were, heading home now everything had quieted down and they had a spare moment to breathe. "Your mother is different?"

Yuri hummed. "She always has been," they said. Their voice held a quiet contentment, one Yuri only ever had when they spoke about her. Once or twice, Hapi had heard it when Yuri spoke about Abyss, at a time when they thought no one was listening.

"My parents were fine, I suppose," they said. Yuri looked at them, curiosity in their eyes; and for good reason. Hapi didn't talk about their first home all that much. "But they didn't really get it. No one did." For a time, they'd thought no one  _ could.  _ Not until they met Yuri.

"People don't have to understand to be kind," Yuri replied. Hapi nodded; they knew that. Their parents  _ were  _ kind, it just hadn't felt like the right kind of warmth. "Sometimes when you're young, it's difficult to express these things in a way that lets you be understood."

Hapi nodded again. They had vivid memories of that, at least - of fists clenched angrily at their sides, of words they couldn't work out how to put into voice. Disappointed faces, tears on all sides. It wasn't a good memory, but it wasn't one that hurt in the way it used to either. "I don't know if I could do that even now," they admitted.

Yuri caught their eyes again, a little concern creasing their forehead. "Maybe we should talk about something else," they said. "Family is worth an effort, but this might be a little too sigh-worthy for my tastes."

Hapi hummed, making an effort to flash Yuri a small smile. "I don't think it's all that bad to be sad sometimes," they said. It was healthy, even - something they'd tried to spend more effort on being lately. They were tired of bottling things up.

"I agree completely," Yuri answered, warmth dancing in their eyes. It was only then that Hapi realised they'd wiped their makeup off today - there was something amusing about it being suitable for battle but not travel, but Hapi couldn't quite put their finger on what it was that made it so funny. "That said, I'd rather not encounter a monster right now."

The silence they lapsed into from there was comfortable, with Hapi leaning against the doorframe to watch Yuri pack up the rest of their bag. In went some food supplies, then a wrapped box that was obviously a gift for their mother. Then a smaller, weighty bag that could only be coin, something Yuri never failed to take back to Faerghus with them.

"Hapi," Yuri said, just as they pulled the drawstring closed, "would you like to visit my mother with me next time?"

Hapi faltered, unsure. Was the question asked out of pity, or something else?

Yuri, ever a mind reader, flashed them a smile. "She'd be happy to see I've made a friend," they said, "and she's a far better cook than I am. Think Dedue levels of baking skills."

Hapi returned the smile. Maybe it was a cover for pity, but at least they could pretend; maybe even soak up the warmth of someone else's love. "I'd like that," they said. "I'll join you next time."

From there, a simple farewell flowed between them as Yuri made their way to Abyss' exit. Hapi stood at the threshold for a while, watching long after they vanished into the light.

It had been a long time since Hapi last saw their family, and even longer since they'd shared any kind of understanding with them. It would be rough to reconnect again, especially after all this time, but maybe it would be worth it. Seeing the way Yuri lit up at the mere thought of their mother, Hapi could dare to hope that their family would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) if you enjoyed, leaving a comment/kudos would be super appreciated. I also have a twitter @samariumwriting where I talk about writing, among other things! (There's also a lot of trans content. A Lot)


End file.
